narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noratami
Noratami (流浪の民, lit. Nomadic People, the Wandering Tribes) is a group of loosely connected tribes that live outside the security of Sunagakure, traversing the desert lands for centuries while those in the capital lands resided relatively peacefully. They even traversed beyond the veil of sand a dangerous desert that was afflicted with frequent sandstorms that destroyed any form of permanent settlement. Their ways secretive and kept to themselves; the Noratami remained secluded. It was many years after the event of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, that the Noratami's unrest lead to an unified revolt, an invasion against the people of Sunagakure. In this event, the Noratami dealt considerable damage to the defenses of the Hidden Sand, and the same revolt lead to the weakened state of , which was taken advantage of by forces in the shadows. Many of the tribes of the Noratami were wiped out, and those left remaining would be regarded with hate and disdain. History The Noratami have devoted their entire existence to traversing the sands beyond that of Sunagakure's protective walls and mountains, outstretching even past the Veil of Sand, a heinous territory that ravages those that enter it with continous sand storms, filled with all sorts of vicious creatures, and roamed by brigands and outcasts. In the beginning, the Noratami were tribes of men and women that did not wish to serve the Shinobi caste, leaving the ranks of Sunagakure upon it's founding, and extending into the forgotten territories to gain their own sense of community. It was beleived that the tribes had been eliminated by the wilderness; only to realize later that the Noratami had claimed the Veil of Sand as their home, and had even reached past it, making contact with the nations and kingdom outside of the shinobi realm. They brought back goods, materials, and resources that the Shinobi world had never seen nor heard of. This way of life gave value to the Noratami, and even gave them a boon in numbers, as many joined their ranks as explorers. The tribes loose connection became solidified over the years, as they each respected eachother and worked together in order to create a sustainable form of life. Many of the years after this, little was known of the culture, and the Noratami became an acceptable mystery to the Sand Village. Revolt of the Desert Wildlings Many years went by, with the events of the Fourth War taxing the Shinobi world heavily. Many of the desert tribes saw opportunity in the weakness of Sunagakure; and though respected, had became restless. Gathering together their forces, they rallied, wanting more of the lands that Sunagakure somehow claimed. In this moment, a individuals had heard of the threat on the horizon; and Gaara stepped out into the far reaches of the desert territory in the Veil of Sand in order to talk with them. The outcome was of little discussion, and hordes of the Noratami tribes had gathered, legions of men and women born in the wilds; amassing to defeat the vigil of the sand village. To take what they wanted; and give nothing back. To take down the Kazekage; or to distract him, and to sack the village of the Hidden Sand while their head was distracted. The Noratami's invasion on Suna was nothing more then a rush to the lands of Sunagakure themselves. Slaying and killing everyone in their way, dealing considerable damage to the defenses that Suna erected before them. Though at first, the village held off strong, the continual number of forces began to overwhelm Shinobi forces, continously appearing out of the Sand, rising up out of the deserts as if they knew no end. After a long drawn out engagement; the Noratami that slipped through the Veil ceased their strike, focusing on retreat as their large numbers proved little against the unity of the prowess that the Sand had to offer. In the end, the invasion dealt minor damage to the infastructure of the village, but dealt moderate damage to population and morale, as the safety of the Sand became questioned without their leader. In the Veil itself... Gaara had turned his wrath against the united tribes, slaying their numbers, and wiping them from the face of the desert itself. However, it was when his back was turned, that a lone scorpion, a traitor from the midst of the Land of Wind appeared, and stuck it's venomous stinger into the blindspot of the Shadow of the Sand. Leading to his death, and the mourning of the village later... With what power they could, the village sent several groups into the Veil, many not surviving the assault of the violent desert storms, finding nothing, and returning with an absence of hope. Their leader slain - the Noratami had dealt a blow to the village, and earned themselves a brand as traitor, outcast, and exile. Culture Surrounding the principles of survival, the Noratami have been focusing adapting to the harsh environment. Working together - and yet seperate at the same time, each individual is in charge of their own upkeep, and their unity lies in their freedom. Not bound by outside traditions or rules of society, little of what is known about the tribes is that they bare a strong freedom complex and a strong dislike of confinement, even to a location. Veil of Sand The Veil of Sand, a large expansive and seemingly unending desert that reachs far beyond the territories of the Land of Wind, the desert is afflicted by a continous sheath of desert storms that destroy much of what it comes into contact with. Baring down on a human, cutting them with it's harsh winds and razor sand, and drowning them in the rolling seas and stream of sand. Structures becoming something of an impossability, little is known to exist in the Veil of Sand aside from the dunes themselves. Code of Life: Survive To survive - the code of the Noratami. Above all else, the survival and success of the individual self is held. Though there is unity in the tribe, the Noratami regard eachother as an aid to bettering themselves, for good or for worse; to improve with, or to take advantage of. Traits *'Sand Shield': A technique created from the generations of the first Noratami tribes, the men and women that dared venture into the sands, hoping for revelation, for freedom. The trait known as the Sand Shield is a jutsu that diminishes the effects of the against the user, offering them a buffer against the vicious sands that assaulted their way of living in the Veil. This same technique was utilized to also diminish the weight and resistence that sand offers, giving them 'speedy flight', the ability to run and glide across the sand. When used in conjunction with large groups, the Noratami are capable of dampening a large area around them, and giving them the ability to sustain small locales in the Veil. *'High Stamina': Thanks to their way of living, the code of survival, and the constant struggle to prosper, the Noratami have developed a stronger life force and spiritual stamina, becoming one with their harsh environment, as unrelenting as the desert winds, they press on. These reserves and life force gives them a small boon in years, and increased tolerance to pain. *'Heat Resistence': One of the key features of the Noratami is their ability to resist the scalding heat of the sun, and it's reflecting waves from the sand. After so many generations, the Noratami have taken to thriving in the devlish temperature. Shielded from the sun, and from the pain that fire brought to a minor degree. Trivia *The Noratami was an original concept. *The Noratami were set into play by themselves, but influenced by their ally, Hibiki Odorite. However, these connections died with the men and women that faced Gaara, and no form of written word was utilized. Category:Clans Category:Tribe Category:Sunagakure Category:Nomads